As Told By Eric
by musicfashionlover
Summary: A look at Eric's and Kenny's relationship throughout the years. Mentions of Style. R&R!


Hey guys this is my first South Park one-shot and is slightly inspired by A Dustland Fairytale by Xxlotti-waxX. I just love the relationship between these two especially in the earlier seasons. I've been wanting to write something for this show for a long time and I finally get to do it! Don't worry I'm still working on my other stories and have made some progress.

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or any of it's characters.

ENJOY!:D

* * *

At five Eric meets Kenny.

At this point he's already sort of friends with Stan Marsh thanks to their asshole parents and decides he doesn't want anymore friends. People are assholes. He doesn't want to spend anymore time with them then he has to expect maybe his mom. He was walking down to Stark's Pond after getting kicked out of Stan's and doesn't want to go home. When he sees something in the snow he gets closer and sees it's an orange lump he soon realizes it's a person and starts to walk away. The person moans and tries to get up but has no such luck.

"OH GOD DAMMIT!" Eric screams and storms over to the person and pulls them up. The person glares at him and tries to get out of his grasp. "Fuck off." He mumbles and for the first time in his life Eric smiles.

xx

At six Eric hates Kenny.

He's a poor asshole. He lives in a shamble of a home (if you can even called it that) and he's a sick pervert. But he's still better than Kyle Broflovski, stupid jew. As soon as he moved in he and Stan became inseparable and completely ignore him. Not that he and Stan were best friends or anything but it still hurt and then there's that stupid asshole Kenny cracking jokes and smiling as if nothing changed but Eric supposes in his eyes, it didn't. He guesses that makes things a little better and his jokes are sometimes funny but he still hates him.

xx

At seven Eric discovers Kenny's secret.

He can't die. The stupid asshole can't die. And he's the only one who knows. It sucks. At this point he considers Kenny his sort of friend so seeing him die while kinda cool also sucked but seeing him the next day as if nothing happened pisses him off. Especially when he acts like nothing happened.

"WHAT THE HELL ASSHOLE?! You died yesterday! Why are you here?" He screams at Kenny who looks surprised.

"You remember?" He asks.

"Why would I not?"

"No one ever does. You're the first Eric." He looks kind of happy at this point then races forward and hugs him.

"Eh get off meh Kinny! I'm Seriously!"

xx

At eight Eric officially befriends Kenny.

Everyone realizes how psychopathic he actually is and start to distance themselves from him. But not Kenny. No that poor bastard stays by his side anyway. It's a little weird but he supposes it's not the worst thing in the world though it is kind of annoying at times. But whatever at least someone stays that means more to him than he'll ever care to admit and at the end of the day he's proud to call Kenny a friend only on the inside of course those bastards would just make fun of him.

Whatever.

xx

At nine Eric loses Kenny.

At least for awhile he got a disease and probably went back to hell he hasn't gotten into heaven since the whole Canadian war. It wasn't so bad he "befriend" Butters Stotch who is much more of a pushover than Kenny and is probably gay. But he still missed the bastard and was probably then only one that truly did except his sister he supposes he has a kind of has a soft spot for her, he knows how hard it is to be alone. It was the hardest at night, usually Kenny spent the night at his house and had since they were seven. So for him to not be there it made him realize just how alone he is and that's scary as hell. When Kenny comes back he actually thought of killing the bastard just because of how pissed he was. He almost did to but the look on his face when he saw his friends and family made him reconsider but he did punch him.

xx

At ten Eric betrays Kenny.

They were playing superheros and Kenny and the other douchebags turned evil so he teamed up with Cthulhu to banish them. Then Kenny got back out and demanded Cthulhu kill him permanently in exchange for his friends which was the stupidest thing ever why would he risk his life for those stupid assholes. But Kenny was stupid so he guesses it makes sense even though he couldn't let him do that he was his best friend for crying out loud! Didn't he care about him? Well he did betray him but still! He tries to distract Cthulhu and ultimately success but he knows that won't stop Kenny well he supposes that idiot was his best friend for a reason.

xx

At eleven Eric admires Kenny.

He's pretty cool he guess; and that's alot coming from him. How he's always there for his sister no matter what and always has time for her. How he'll literally die for what he believes in, which is mainly his friends. And how he actually considers Eric a friend, his best friend. Yeah he's pretty cool well for a poor person anyway.

xx

At twelve Eric crushes on Kenny.

It's a small one but it's still there and Eric considers for the first time in his life he might be gay. So he does what he does best. He be's mean. Well meaner than usual, this goes on for a few weeks until Kenny calls him out on it.

"What the hell Eric?" Kenny says storming into his house.

"Aye! What are you doing you black asshole?"

"Why are you acting weird? The truth Eric!"

"Fine! Butters likes me!" He lies of course what else is he supposed to do?

"Wait really? AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Get out of my house!"

"Fine. Fine." Kenny leaves and Eric breaths a sign of release.

"That was close."

xx

At thirteen Eric likes Kenny.

Yes he's finally admitting to it he likes Kenny maybe even loves him, maybe not. He doesn't know how to deal with it, it's not like he could tell anyone, bastards. He tries distancing himself from Kenny but that doesn't work, it just makes him hurt more. Damn.

xx

At fourteen Eric admits his feelings to Kenny.

It's the hardest thing he has to do but he does it. At first he thinks a joke, a quick punch to the gut changes that. Then he looks shocked finally he smiles and kisses him before walking away, it's the most confusing day of Eric's life.

xx

At fifteen Eric gets with Kenny.

They're officially together screw what anyone else says, it wasn't as bad as Eric thought it'd be though then again they do know he'd beat up anyone that makes fun of him. He doesn't care what other people say though, for once in his life. They fight alot and often, they're both stubborn after all and they don't always make up by the end of the day; sometimes he wonders why they got together in the first place when they were obviously better as friends. But eventually they do make up and Eric remembers why they're together, he doesn't wanna be with anyone else.

xx

At sixteen Eric breaks up with Kenny.

It's mutual he thinks they were better as friends but that doesn't stop the tears every night. Nothing does.

xx

At seventeen Eric gets back with Kenny.

This last year has been the worst he thought the hardest thing he'd ever have to was admitting his feelings turns out losing the love of his life was alot worse. He doesn't hear from Kenny for awhile it's for the best he supposes, they both need their space when they finally do see eachother it's awkward to say the least. They don't talk for awhile just sit there finally he's had enough and looks at him.

"Kinny I- I really missed you."

"I missed you too Eric."

"We can't be just friends can we?"

"Do you wanna be? It wasn't the right time for us to be together maybe now is."

"I hate when your right."

"Wh-" He cuts him off as he kisses him, hard he kisses back of course but they eventually have to stop. Eventually.

xx

At eighteen Eric is happy.

For the first time in his life Eric can proudly say he is genuinely happy; he has the best mom ever, the best friends ever (not that he'd ever tell them.), and the best boyfriend ever. Oh and Stan and Kyle got together to for anyone wondering. Not that they would this story is about him after all well him and Kenny, his everything and he would proudly shout that from the rooftops okay maybe not but he defiantly thinks that. His entire life has been a roller-coaster but he wouldn't have it any other way, it got him the love of his life didn't it?

* * *

WHAT?! Two one-shots in one day! It's a record! I honestly think this is one of the best stories I've written one-shot or otherwise, but let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading and hopefully review it means alot.

BYE!:D


End file.
